Caerleon Champions Tower
Overview The goal of Caerleon Champions Tower is to climb as high as you can in it in order to collect Caerleon Conquest Emblems which are are used to get cards in the shop. Floors There are currently three types of floors: * Normal - indicated by orange text * Hard - indicated by blue text * Treasure Room The Tower is currently laid out in the pattern of 4 Normal floors followed by a Treasure Room and then 2 Hard floors followed by a Treasure Room. You will need to use maps that are found by defeating specific city bosses or by completing daily quests in order to access the Normal and Hard levels. These are the current maps available along with the boss and city they come from: * Fenric Map: Acquired by defeating Fenric Gore-Claw in Broceliande. * Morbius Map: Acquired by defeating Morbius the Cursed in Tintagel. * Balzathor Map: Acquired by defeating Balzathor in Lyonesse. * Karn Map: Acquired by defeating Karn in Southport. * Desdemona Map: Acquired by defeating Desdemona in Salisbury. * Gravebane Map: Acquired by defeating Gravebane in Silchester. Treasure floors are reached by completing the series of floors before it. Hard floors can be skipped once the last Normal floor before it has been completed but you will only be able to access the treasure chest following them after you have beaten both of the Hard floors before it. Inside each floor you will encounter treasure chests, enemies, and floor bosses. Floor bosses must be defeated before you can exit the floor. Finding all chests and defeating all enemies before leaving the floor will grant you greater rewards. You will need to use Endurance Potions to explore the floor. Walking around currently only uses 1 Endurance, but the chests, enemies, and floor bosses all require higher Endurance in order to fight/access them. If you lose to an enemy or floor boss it will require the same Endurance to fight them again. You can acquire more Endurance Potions by reaching Treasure Rooms, buying them from the Shop, or through special events and arenas. Caerleon Conquest Emblems As mentioned earlier the whole purpose of the tower is to acquire Caerleon Conquest Emblems in order to purchase cards from the shop. The cards can be accessed by going to Shop from the main screen and then clicking the Exchange Shop tab at the top. Here is a list of the current cards available as of April 2015: Emblem Rewards Legendary Ultra Rare Super Rare Rare The amount of maximum Emblems rewarded increases as you get higher in the tower. Hard floors will reward greater amounts of Emblems than normal floors. 'Floor Maps with Additional Details' 1. Sheltering Shade *Entry: free *Possible Rewards: 4 Emblems, 1 Mana Potion, 1 Stamina Potion *Boss: Fenric Gore-Claw, HP 39900, ATK 11970 *Endurance cost: walking -1, boss -5 *Total endurance: 15 = 10 steps + 5 boss 2. Full Moon *Entry: free *Possible Rewards: 12 Emblems, 1 Mana Potion, 1 Stamina Potion *Boss: Fenric Gore-Claw, HP 40350, ATK 12812 *Enemy: Dire Bear, HP 40350, ATK 12818 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -2, boss -5 *Total endurance: 25 = 16 steps + 4 chests + 5 boss 3. Howling Night *Entry: free *Possible Rewards: 20 Emblems, 1 Mana Potion, 1 Stamina Potion *Boss: Fenric Gore-Claw, HP 87780, ATK 26334 *Enemy: Cockatrice, HP 60295, ATK 18948 *Enemy: Mystic Raven, HP 60119, ATK 18969 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -3, enemy -5, boss -6 *Total endurance: 35 = 16 steps + 10 enemies + 3 chest + 6 boss 4. Son of Fenric *Entry: 1 Fenric map *Possible Rewards: 25 Emblems, 1 Mana Potion, 1 Stamina Potion *Boss: Fenric Gore-Claw, HP 131100, ATK 39330 *Enemy: Ancient Archelon, HP 97207, ATK 25903 *Enemy: Phantom Panther, HP 87899, ATK 28659 *Note: leftmost chest is booby trapped with Phantom Panther *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -3, enemy -5, boss -6 *Total endurance: 38 = 16 steps + 10 enemies + 6 chests + 6 boss 6. Ruler of the Forest *Entry: 2 Fenric maps *Possible Rewards: 80 Emblems, 1 Mana Potion, 1 Stamina Potion *Boss: Fenric Gore-Claw, HP 1095540, ATK 328662 *Enemy: Dire Wolf, HP 750650, ATK 235192 *Endurance cost: walking -1, enemy -6, chest -6, boss -10 *Total endurance: 60 = 14 steps + 18 enemies + 18 chests + 10 boss 7. Fenric Moonclaw *Entry: 4 Fenric maps *Possible Rewards: 100 Emblems, 1 Mana Potion, 1 Stamina Potion *Boss: Fenric Gore-Claw, HP 1095540, ATK 328662 *Enemy: Dire Wolf, HP 750650, ATK 235192 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -6, enemy -6, boss -12 *Total endurance: 67 9. Uncarven Path *Entry: 1 Fenric map *Possible Rewards: 25 Emblems, 1 Mana Potion, 1 Stamina Potion *Boss: Black Knight, HP 148200, ATK 44460 *Enemy: Paladin, HP 111149, ATK 28372 *Enemy: Battlemage, HP 112648, ATK 29000 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -4, enemy -4, boss -7 *Total endurance: 38 = 15 steps + 8 enemies + 8 chests + 7 boss 10. Training Ground *Entry: 1 Fenric map *Possible Rewards: 50 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion *Boss: Black Knight, HP 157320, ATK 47196 *Enemy: White Knight, HP 122036, ATK 29441 *Enemy: Mechanical Knight, HP 117059, ATK 30311 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -4, enemy -4, boss -7 *Completion Path (40 endurance): R, R, chest(U), L, L, D, R, R, fight®, R, R, U, U, fight®, R, R, D, chest(L), D, R, U, exit 11. Secret Lair *Entry: 1 Morbius map *Possible Rewards: 75 Emblems, 1 Mana Potion, 1 Stamina Potion *Boss: Black Knight, HP 177840, ATK 53352 *Enemy: Godfrey One-Arm, HP 131721, ATK 36067 *Enemy: Blessing Stone, HP 124579, ATK 38165 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -5, Godfrey -5, Blessing Stone -5, boss -8 *Total endurance: 53 = 20 steps + 15 enemies + 10 chests + 8 boss 12. Unbroken *Entry: 1 Morbius map *Possible Rewards: 100 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion *Boss: Black Knight, HP 188100 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -5, enemy -5, boss -8 *Enemy: Granite Guardian, HP 130962, ATK 39530 *Enemy: War, HP 128559, ATK 40459 *Note: leftmost chest booby-trapped with Granite Guardian *Completion Path (57 endurance): U, chest®, D, D, R, fight®, R, U, U, R, D, R, chest(U), D, fight®, R, U, chest®, D, R, R, fight(U), U, U, L, exit 14. Dark Outrider *Entry: 2 Morbius maps *Possible Rewards: 150 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion *Boss: Black Knight *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -8, enemy -8, boss -14 *Enemy: Night Rider, HP 934975, ATK 241443 *Completion Path (87 endurance): U, fight(L), L, D, chest(D), U, R, D, D, fight®, R, U, U, chest®, D, D, R, R, fight®, R, U, chest®, R, D, R, U, U, L, L, L, D, exit 15. Black Soul *Entry: 2 Fenric maps, 4 Morbius maps *Possible Rewards: 180 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion *Boss: Black Knight, HP 1227780, ATK 368334 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -8, enemy -8/9, boss -16 *Enemy: Night Rider, HP 934975, ATK 241443 *Completion Path (79 endurance): L, fight(D), D, chest(D), U, R, R, D, D, fight®, R, R, R, chest®, R, fight(U), U, U, chest(L), D, L, exit 17. The Shadow *Entry: 1 Morbius map *Possible Rewards: 100 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 1 Summon stone *Boss:Karn The Trainee, HP 213180, ATK 63954 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -6, enemy -6, boss -10 *Enemy: Necros the Grim, HP 150963, ATK 44555 *Enemy: Father Maleficent, HP 152874, ATK 44646 *Total endurance: 68 = 34 + 2x6 + 2x6 + 10 18. Victim of Nature *Entry: 1 Morbius map *Possible Rewards: 110 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 1 Summon stone *Boss: Karn The Trainee, HP 226860, ATK 68058 *Enemy: Dragon Enchantress, HP 161827, ATK 47629 *Enemy: Ganrod, HP 175891, ATK 43097 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -7, enemy -7, boss -10 *Total endurance: 74 = 36 + 2x7 + 2x7 + 10 19. Fire Ways *Entry: 1 Balzathor map *Possible Rewards: 120 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 1 Summon stone *Boss: Karn The Trainee, HP 240540, ATK 72162 *Enemy: Flame Witch, HP 176487, ATK 48178 *Enemy: Ember Druid, HP 170410, ATK 49327 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -8, enemy -8, boss -14 *Total endurance: 90 = 36 + 2x8 + 3x8 + 14 20. Mad Wiz *Entry: 1 Balzathor map *Possible rewards: 130 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 1 Summon stone *Boss: Karn The Trainee, HP 255360, ATK 76608 *Enemy: Father Beneficent, HP 200819, ATK 48473 *Enemy: Woman of Windsor, HP 180753, ATK 53658 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -9, enemy -9, boss -14 *Total endurance: 106 = 38 + 3x9 + 3x9 + 14 22. Ivory Tower *Entry: 2 Balzathor maps *Possible rewards: 250 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 15 Arena tickets *Boss: Karn The Omnipotent, HP 1375980, ATK 412794 *Enemy: Blessing Stone, HP 980557, ATK 282362 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -10, enemy -15, boss -20 *Total endurance: 121 = 26 + 3x10 + 3x15 + 20 23. Subversion *Entry: 2 Morbius maps, 4 Balzathor maps *Possible rewards: 350 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 20 Arena tickets *Boss: Karn The Omnipotent, HP 1375980, ATK 412794 *Enemy: Blessing Stone, HP 980557, ATK 282362 *Endurance cost: walking: -1, chest -12, enemy -18, boss -28 *Total endurance: 160 = 42 + 3x12 + 3x18 + 28 25. The Cold Rises *Entry: 1 Balzathor map *Possible rewards: 140 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 1 Summon stone *Boss: Ice Overlord (Ice Elemental), HP 272460, ATK 81738 *Enemy: Caradd the Gale, HP 208638, ATK 51707 *Enemy: Treekin, HP 206988, ATK 52434 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -10, enemy -10, boss -20 *Total endurance: 82 = 22 + 2x10 + 2x10 + 20 26. Permafrost *Entry: 1 Balzathor map *Possible rewards: 150 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 1 Summon stone *Boss: Ice Overlord (Ice Elemental), HP 289560, ATK 86868 *Enemy: Marble Guardian, HP 244953, ATK 50062 *Enemy: Stone Ancient, HP 221217, ATK 53550 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -11, enemy -11, boss -22 *Total endurance: 88 = 22 + 2x11 + 2x11 + 22 27. Fire & Ice *Entry: 1 Karn map *Possible rewards: 160 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 1 Summon stone *Boss: Ice Overlord (Ice Elemental), HP 306660, ATK 91998 *Enemy: Ben-nu Fireborn, HP 239376, ATK 60232 *Enemy: Fire Elemental, HP 250016, ATK 52040 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -12, enemy -12, boss -24 *Total endurance: 107 = 23 + 2x12 + 3x12 + 24 28. Undercurrent *Entry: 1 Karn map *Possible rewards: 200 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 1 Summon stone *Boss: Ice Overlord (Ice Elemental) HP 326040, ATK 97812 *Enemy: Water Elemental, HP 279877, ATK 55258 *Enemy: Snow Man, HP 266529, ATK 61122 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -13, enemy -13, boss -26 *Total endurance: 136 = 32 + 3x13 + 3x13 + 26 30. Perfect Storm *Entry: 2 Karn maps *Possible rewards: 500 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 20 Arena tickets *Boss: Ice Overlord, HP 1542420, ATK 462726 *Enemy: Abnoba, HP 1186818, ATK 298562 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -15, enemy -25, boss -35 *Total endurance: 181 = 26 + 3x15 + 3x25 + 35 31. Eternal Wrath *Entry: 2 Karn maps, 2 Desdemona maps *Possible rewards: 700 Emblems, 1 Mana potion, 1 Stamina potion, 25 Arena tickets *Boss: Ice Overlord, HP 1542420, ATK 462726 *Enemy: Abnoba, HP 1186818, ATK 298562 *Endurance cost: walking -1, chest -20, enemy -40, boss -50 *Total endurance: 264 = 34 + 3x20 + 3x40 + 50 Alternative Rendering of Tower Levels l15.png|Level 15 rendering Tower level14.png|Level 14 rendering Tour 17.jpg|Etage 17 Farming the map pieces Fenric Gore-Claw (Broceliande) * Boss: HP 215600, ATK 14400 * Team (16 mana): Jezebel the Shriek, 3x 3-mana 1* * Team (14 mana): Ageless Scorpion, 3x 3-mana 1* * Team (13 mana): Lady of the Lake, 3x 3-mana 1* Morbius the Cursed (Tintagel) * Boss: HP 395200, ATK 27500 * Team (25 mana): Mordred, 3x 3-mana 1* * Team (27 mana): Jezebel the Shriek, Giant Eagle, Celestial Lion, 3-mana 1* * Team (20 mana): Ageless Scorpion, Grail Knight, 2x 3-mana 1* * Team (25 mana): Morgana the Young, Giant Eagle, Celestial Lion, 3-mana 1* * Team (26 mana): Paladin, Grail Knight, War Cleric, Armored Warhorse Balzathor (Lyonesse) * Boss: HP 666800, ATK 42100 * Farm party (42 mana) ** 1st: 4x 3-mana 1* ** 2nd: Caradd the Gale, Fire Elemental, Water Elemental, Earth Elemental * Farm team (35 mana): Beastmaster, Jezebel the Shriek, Primal Warrior, Alpha Stag * Farm team (33 mana): Ageless Scorpion, Beastmaster, Primal Warrior, Alpha Stag * Farm team (29 mana): Rhiannon the Fair, Lady of the Lake, 2x 3-mana 1* * Farm team (38 mana): Iseult(T2), Lady of the Lake(T3), Tristan(T4), 3-mana 1* Karn (Southport) * Boss: HP 1206800, ATK 57000 * Farm team (36 mana): Rhiannon the Fair, Lady of the Lake, Guinevere, 3-mana 1* ** T1 Alternative (54 mana): Iseult, Rhiannon the Fair, Lady of the Lake(T2+), Tristan * Farm team (49 mana): Fenric Gore-Claw, Daliya, Blightvine, Balzathor * Farm team (51 mana) Corraddin of the Spear, Gaznar Soulripper, Morbius the Cursed, Bron the Juggernaut Desdemona (Salisbury) * Boss: HP 1800000, ATK 93000 * Farm party (54 mana): ** 1st team: Psycho Butterfly, Doomweaver, 2x 3-mana 1* ** 2nd team: Rhiannon the Fair, Lady of the Lake, Guinevere, 3-mana 1* * Farm team (perhaps not reliable, 55 mana): Druantia, Daliya, Sheelin, Abnoba * 54MP: Rhiannon the Fair, Lady of the Lake,TristanIseult, Tristan * Farm team (56 mana): Vambrael, Rhiannon the Fair, Lady of the Lake, The Horned Lord * Farm party (61 mana): Mordred, Creeping Anglerbush, Keeper of the Glade, Treekin Gravebane (Silchester) * Boss: HP 2200000, ATK 195000 * Farm Team (72 mana): Mordred, Arthur Pendragon, Morgana the Young, Arthur the Young * Farm Party (71 mana): ** 1st team: Mhor the Wyrm, Psycho Butterfly, Doomweaver, Giant Boar ** 2nd team: Rhiannon the Fair, Lady of the Lake, Guinevere, 3-mana 1* External sources Some info taken from this forum thread http://community.kabam.com/forums/showthread.php?434214-the-tower. Category:Caerleon Champions Tower